1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing apparatus and an image capturing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of global electronic shutters in CMOS image sensors is proposed recently. An image capturing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-111590 has an effect that an object image is not distorted even when capturing images of a quickly moving object.